


I'm straight... but there's this guy...

by captainsambucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Tommy thought he was straight... then he sat next to a nerd in glassesTitle kinda explains it all~ Based on a reddit post ~





	I'm straight... but there's this guy...

**Author's Note:**

> It is so much effort to add additional tags i'm not doing that :)  
I also don't have enough energy to edit this uni is killing me  
Have fun reading!

Tommy was confused. He met this gay guy, David (or bi as David made abundantly clear) when he walked into the first western civ class of the year thirty minutes late and the best seat left was the one three rows to the back next to one David Alleyne.

Now it was clear to Tommy that David was a BIG nerd with the way he would speed typed his notes so he was able to write down everything the lecturer said while also being able to go back and read it through to make sure he understood the topic. However, David was also the type of guy to finish class thirty minutes before every other student and start watching whatever episode he had missed that week. That’s why Tommy hadn’t felt bad sliding his notebook towards the guy with yellow-tinted glasses watching some anime on his laptop.

_Hey_ Tommy had written in his notebook smirking as the guy next to him frown reading the message that distracted him from his show _I missed the first half of class can I copy ur notes._

Tommy watched the guy as he wrote his response. He noticed was how immaculate his handwriting was. Tommy remembered how he never got the special cursive handwriting pen that others kids got in primary school and thought how the guy next to him must have gotten it two years earlier than everyone else.

** _Sure_ **

Tommy wanted to both smile at his success and frown at the lack of message. He expected more. He was gonna get more.

_ Thanks man! What are you watching? _

** _Haikyu_ **

_Never heard of it……. can i watch _

** _… If you can understand Japanese _ **

_Can u_ ** _  
_ **

** **

** _Enough to understand what they say_ **

_tbh i don’t really care anything is better than listening to Professor Rogers talk._

The man next to him passed Tommy one of his AirPods and a friendship was born. It became routine. Every Tuesday morning and Thursday afternoon in lecture hall 4 Tommy and David would watch whatever David felt like that day. Trashy reality tv, historical dramas, animal documentaries, Tommy’s has seen it all.

It wasn’t long before they started hanging out outside lecture halls and David was insisting Tommy go to the gym with him.

Tommy didn’t see the point of it. “I mean we’re fit, we’re healthy we look good enough” He had said while they were bench pressing… well, David was bench pressing Tommy was trying his hardest to appear bored.

“I look good enough _because_ I work out,” David grits out as he reached his fiftieth press. Tommy helps him put the equipment away

“Yeah well I don’t need to work out to look good,” Tommy brags as David sits up and chortles at Tommy’s remark.

“Fuck you I’m hot shit,” Tommy says walking away as David laughs, he hears the man run after him slowing down as he catches up with him.

“I’m kidding you’re _very_ attractive,” David says nudging Tommy’s shoulder with his. It may have just been a joke or a simple sentence to cheer him up but it didn’t feel that to Tommy. That light touch of their shoulders sent a jolt through his arm and that simple sentence left a twinge in his heart.

Tommy wouldn’t admit it to anyone (especially not Billy he’d never hear the end of it) but he found David really hot. How could he not. Tall, built, cleanly shaven, big doughy eyes. Tommy’s always acknowledged that guys can be and are attractive. That’s probably why when David took his shirt off in the gym locker room exposing his smooth and muscular back to Tommy the white haired boy abruptly left without telling David to take a cold shower in the dorm showers.

And when that didn’t work he may have jerked off to the thought of David… more than a couple of times.

In retrospect that should have been Tommy’s first sign.

Sign 2 should have hit him just as hard. It came only a couple of days later when David had invited him over to watch something

“Without Professor Rogers voicing droning on in the background.” He had said making Tommy chuckle.

It ended up being some dumb buddy cop movie that Tommy would have been very into if he hadn’t been so absorbed with David. They started off at different ends of the couch but had drifted closer as the film played. He could smell David’s cologne, feel his knee brush against his own, but most importantly Tommy could see David’s hand from the corner of his eye.

He never knew a hand could be so distracting but there he was focusing on five fingers and a palm inches away from his own and yet here he was focusing on a _fucking hand_ rather than a movie.

“Fuck it,” Tommy muttered under his breath before mustering up the courage to hold David’s hand. He expects David to snatch his hand away, to yell at Tommy kick him out of his house and never speak to him again but it never came. Instead, David interlaced their fingers and squeezed Tommy’s hand gently. Shakily Tommy looked towards David only to see a small smile on his face that Tommy couldn’t help but mirror.

When the movie ended, David turned to look at Tommy. “You like it?”

“Huh,” Tommy let out returning to reality

“The movie,” David clarifies a smirk forming “Did you enjoy it?”

“To be honest I was kinda distracted. Thinking.”

“Anything special.” David questions.

“I- erm…” Tommy stutters stupidly as David leans in.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” David says lowly igniting a fire in the pit of Tommy’s stomach. He waits a couple of seconds in case of Tommy’s rejection but when he’s met with silence he leans pressing their lips together tentatively until Tommy begins to kiss back.

Tommy felt like he was exploding and being back together at the same but in the best way possible. The feeling was overwhelming and only intensified as David began to slowly push him so he was lying down with David on top.

They broke apart as David started trailing kisses down Tommy’s chin and jaw to his neck all the way down to where his neck meets his exposed collarbone (Tommy’s never more happy in his preference for loose tank tops). He lets his hands slide down to the hem of David’s T-shirt clenching it in surprise as David nips at his neck before sitting up and taking off his shirt.

Tommy swears he drooled a little.

David bends back done his lips back on Tommy’s as Tommy’s hands roam David’s body the way he’s imagined many time. David’s hands slide down to rest on either side of Tommy’s waist and it hits Tommy.

“Wait wait wait waitwaitwait.” He says breaking the kiss.

Instantly David’s hands are off and he’s on the other side of the coach. Tommy would be impressed if he didn’t feel so cold. “Should I stop? Did I push too far?”

“No it’s not that,” Tommy shakes his head “It’s just if we’re going to take this any further can we take this somewhere more comfortable,”

“Do you wanna take this any further?” David asks and Tommy can see the sincerity across his face. He nods and lets David lead him to the bedroom.

While the two don’t take things as far as they can go (Tommy was not prepared for anal in more ways than one) they’ve definitely taken their friendship further. They greet each other with a kiss, David brings Tommy coffee every Tuesday morning because no matter how hard he tries he cannot get Tommy to do the work Professor Rogers assigns on the weekend as he does rather than the night before. In return, Tommy repays him with noodles after history on Thursday.

According to Kate, the two are dating.

“We’re just friends I swear.” Tommy rolls his eyes grabbing a french fry from her plate.

“Why do Billy and Teddy otherwise then, Billy said he saw you two canoodling.” Kate accuses.

“We were not canoodling.” Tommy groans. He and David decided to chill in Tommy and Teddy’s dorm room after lectures one incredibly exhausting Monday and Tommy rested his head in David’s lap so that David could run his hands through his hair. Tommy was tired and wanted some relaxing bro time. Sue him. “Billy and Teddy love to gossip.” He says brushing the comment away.

“You met his parents,” Kate counters and Tommy begins to wonder how the hell she apparently knows his every move.

“I didn’t know they were gonna be there!” Tommy defends. How was he to know that the Alleynes were going to turn up at David’s doorstep? David didn’t even know!

It had been a usual Friday afternoon for the two. David finished classes at lunch giving Tommy the perfect excuse to skip the rest of his classes for the day and go lounge at David’s apartment.

He and David had been making out on the couch (as buddies do) when there came a knock at the door.

“Ignore it,” Tommy mumbles pulling David back down by his shirt when the older boy begins to get up

“That’s literally the opposite of what they want,” David says as Tommy begins kissing down his neck.

“I literally don’t care,” He argues huffing when the knocking comes again.

“It’s probably just the pizza,” David stands going to get the pizza while Tommy flops backwards on his beat-up sofa with his arm covering his eyes.

“Mom?” He hears David say followed by a squeal.

“Mom?” Tommy repeats sitting up to see not only mom but dad and sister too.

Not ideal.

“Trust me, if you knew Dorothy you’d know how impossible that would be.” Tommy munches on a fry. Aside from having to share his Hawaiian pizza with David’s sister Kim -who was undeniably awesome- the night was… kinda fun.

“I’m sorry did you just call his mom by her first name?” Kate questions.

Tommy shrugs “she tried to get me to call her mom but we settled for Dorothy.”

“Dude!” Kate exclaims throwing her arms about and catching the attention of people seated at nearby tables. “How can you not see it?”

“Because there’s nothing to see.”

“Thomas,” Kate says making Tommy look her in the eyes. “I think you should talk to David about this.”

“Why it’d just make things awkward, we know what we’re doing,” Tommy grumbles.

“Just make sure you two are on the same place and that you’re not leading him on,”

Tommy didn’t speak to David for two days after his conversation Kate and it was the first time Tommy notice how much time he spent with David. They almost always had lunch together, they hung out in Tommy’s dorm room or David’s apartment. If they weren’t together they were texting each other.

Without David, Tommy felt like the hours went by a lot slower.

But for once in his life, Tommy took Kate’s words to heart. He wanted to figure out what he wanted before he spoke David. It had taken him two days to figure it out but Tommy knew what he wanted.

_U busy rn?_ he texted David. The reply was almost instant.

**_No_**.

_Can I come over_

_ **Of course. ** _

Tommy was ready. He had his feelings sorted and he’s speech prepared but when David opened the door with a wide-toothed grin and his dumb tinted glasses Tommy’s logic flew out the window. 

“I’m not straight.” He blurts and David’s smile drops as his eyebrows furrow. 

“Wanna run that by me again?”

“I’m not straight,” Tommy repeats, expanding when he sees the look of confusion on David’s face grew more and more apparent. “I like you a lot. At first, it was a _‘oh this guys smart and funny and it’d be easy to copy off him’_ then it was _‘okay this guys kinda hot I wanna like shove my tongue down his throat’_ and then I was shoving my tongue down your throat. A lot and I thought it was just you know a couple of guys being dudes. But I don’t just wanna be a couple of guys being dudes. I wanna be your guy and I want you to be my dude.”

Silence ensures for a little over ten seconds before David speaks up “Did you... just use a vine to confess your not heterosexual feelings for me,”

Tommy cringes “maybe, too be fair though I had a whole speech prepared I just… forgot it…”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” David chuckles and Tommy looks to him “but what does this mean for us- if there even is an us.”

“There is,” Tommy responds almost immediately. “I mean I want there to be an us if you do.”

“Well I don’t want us to just be two sitting in a hot tub five feet apart cause we’re not gay.”

“I'm leaving,” Tommy groans "I'm literally turning around and leaving."

“Hey if you can use vines why can’t I?” David laughs as Tommy turns to start walking away.

“Because mine was an accident and you’re doing it instead of saying you’ll be my boyfriend.” David catches his wrist and Tommy turns to face him. David smiles a smile so sweet Tommy thinks he might have gotten a cavity from it as he pulls the shorter man in his arms.

“Of course I wanna be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually posted a fic of mine, I hope you like it!  
Leave a kudos or a comment if you want  
My twitter is @captainsambucky


End file.
